We Don't Need Heroes
by AgentHanstran511
Summary: All I tried to do was help and they turned me away, when they realize they need me, I won't be there... When the city chases their only hero away will they regret their decision? Oc character included rated T for some language... and violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Avengers story (Which btw I don't own) so hope u like it ^^ **

**and also I'd like to give mucho gracias to my friend SwifteForeverAndAlways youve always been a good friend ^^ (even though u couldnt think of a good title) -.-**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1: What happens when you try to help a city**

It's been a year since the Avengers saved the world. The Avengers is a group of superheroes who saved billions of people from Loki and his alien army, consisting of me (Jessica Parker), agent Stark, agent Rogers, agent Romanoff, agent Banner, agent Barton, and Thor... He's a demigod. Anyway, yeah it's pretty cool having superpowers and saving people... Or at least it was fun. My life was great and it went all downhill one day when someone new came into my life and ruined it, that day started here:

"Give up now Parker, while you're still alive."

"I'll never give up!"

I said in pure confidence to the biggest villain in L.A and my arch rival Dr. Maven,

"You know where your grandmothers necklace is, and I want it."

"You can't always get what you want." I said,

"You're right, but I'll just force it out of you." He pointed a laser at me, "Where is it?

" "Lasers? A little cliche' don't you think?"

"My patients is wearing thin, where is the necklace?"

"Hey Maven! Why not pick on someone your own size?" Another voice said,

"Who said that?"

"You're in trouble now. " I said,

"Quiet woman!"

"Excuse me?"

"You lookin' for Jessicas necklace Maven? Come and get it."

There was a light in the darkness and Mavens army attacked it without much luck. While they were preoccupied I found that as an opportunity to break free from the table I was clasped to, that caught their attention because they started coming after me. I shot some fireballs at them and threw some punches, "Parker!" Tony shouted over,

"What?!" I shouted throwing a guy over my shoulder,

"Maven is getting away, you go, I can take care of these guys."

I looked over at the staircase where Maven was running, "Not on my watch."

I started after him, dodging anything that got in my way.

Maven was on the rooftop,

"You'll never catch me Parker!" He said flying off with a jet pack. I took off after him,

"Parker did you catch him yet?"

It was Stark calling through my watch,

"Not yet, he's too fast!" I sped up but he just went faster.

I chased him for what seemed like forever until something got him from the side, it was Tony,

"Thanks." I said turning around,

"No prob. But we ain't finished yet." I saw him throw Maven in the air,

"Stark! What are you doing?"

"Showin' him who's boss."

"Don't do it like that!" I flew over and froze Maven. Gently I lowered him to the ground,

"Thats how its done." I said as Tony lowered himself,

"Whatever, at least we caught L.A s #1 villain. Right, we should take him to the police station."

We headed off to the police station,

"Maybe next time, when we try to stop a villain we should do less destruction." I said looking at the city,

"We'll clean it up, we always do."

I opened the door to the station,

"Hey Jessica." The secretary, Nicole greeted me,

"Hey Nicole, is my dad in?"

"Yeah hold on." She walked out to the back,

"My dad works the late shift... That's how I knew he was here."

We waited in complete awkward silence,

"So... is he unconscious or something?" I asked Tony who was carrying Maven,

"What? Oh I don't know... he hasn't moved much."

"Hey there's my little girl!"

My dad said coming into the room, "Hey daddy... I think you'll be glad to see what Tony and I brought."

Tony picked Maven up off the ground, "You guys caught Maven? Wow, I think the new chief of police will be most pleased."

"New?" I asked,

"Yeah, we got a new chief of police the other day, I thought I told you." he said walking away with Maven,

"No one tells me anything anymore." I mumbled.

Tony put a hand on my shoulder, "So how about clean up?"

"I don't wanna clean now... Clean later." I whined,

"Ok ok, fine." he said.

My dad came walking into the room, "Good news Jess. the police chief was so glad that you brought in L.A s #1 criminal that he is going to call in a press conference and he wants you two to be there."

"Awesome," I said,

"I'm heading home, I am beat."

"I should probably get heading home too, Pepper's probably worried about me..."

"Didn't you tell her where you would be?"

"I told her that I would be gone for a minute... or two." I opened the door,

"See ya later." Tony flew off.

I teleported myself to my bedroom and crashed on my bed.

Morning came all too quickly, "Jess. get up you have that press conference to go to." My mom woke me up, I groaned into my pillow.

I got up and got dressed and went downstairs, "Mom, what's for breakfast?

" "Bacon and eggs."

I sat down at the table where my dad was reading the newspaper, "You ready for the conference? I bet you're nervous..."

"Not really, it's not that different from any other press conference." We finished breakfast in silence.

My cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Yeah Parker, it's Tony, I can't make it to the conference today... Pepper loaded me with a bunch of work for the company and I'm not allowed to go anywhere until I finish it.

" "Oh, it's ok, I'm sure that they'll understand... But you better be there to help me clean up the city."

"Right, I'll be there for that."

"Yeah... You better be, 'kay, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, "Well that s great... Oh well."

"What?" My mom asked,

"Nothing, I gotta go." I walked out the door.

The press conference was the norm. for me, cops, paparazzi, and press lined up the street in front of the podium. Chief Larson stood there waving at the crowd,

"Ah, Jessica, so nice of you to show up... Where's your friend Tony?"

"He had other plans."

"Oh, ok, well it's still nice to see you here." He said in fake happiness,

"Uh-huh, can we just get this thing started?"

"Sure." He walked over to the podium,"Alright, the press conference will now begin, now we know why we're here, to celebrate the capture of Los Angeles' #1 criminal thanks to Miss Parker."

The crowd cheered when he gestured me to the podium.

I walked up, "Uh... Thanks for all the support, I couldn't have done it without my friend Tony who unfortunately could not be here."

"Jessica!" The whole crowd blurted out at the same time,

"Uh yes, you in the pink sweater."

"You and have been hanging out a lot and stopping crime together with Tony, do you see a relationship sometime in the near future?"

"Ok, first of all, EW! And second, no, he is just my friend who is many many many MANY years older than me."

"Jessica!" The crowd said again,

"You, in the terrible gray sweater... No offense."

"None taken." the man said, "What do you plan to do with the city now that Maven has been captured?"

"Well, obviously crime is going to continue, I'm not gonna give up when the people need me."

"Ok enough questions." Chief Larson pushed me out of the way, "Now the real reason I called this press conference... Look around you people, what do you see?"

The crowd looked around at the ruined streets,

"Total destruction, we would not have this problem if these so called 'superheroes' would stay out of police business and let us handle the crime."

The crowd nodded in agreement,

"Um excuse me, without superheros Maven would still be out on the streets causing destruction, and also how many times have I cleaned up after myself?"

The crowd nodded in agreement again,

"It doesn't matter if you clean up your mess, think about how many people are late for work everyday because of the damage YOU cause, sounds pretty selfish to me."

The crowd started to frenzy, "I was late for work twice in a week because of you!" One person said,

"My children's grades are starting to slip because they have been missing school because of you saving the city!" Another person said,

"If you want a better city, then you would agree to no more heroes!" The police chief said,

"NO MORE HEROES!" The crowd kept shouting.

I walked up to the podium, "LISTEN!" the crowd quieted down,

"Now I don't know what I did to get you against me but I'm sorry, I'm just trying to keep the city safe for you but now I know you don't want that, so..." I stepped back from the podium,

"... I quit!" I teleported myself home, leaving the press conference behind.

**A/n Whats gonna happen next?**

**R&R to find out**

**3 Hanstrantdgw ^^**


	2. AN 1

**A/N: So a friend of mine was concerned about the lack of Info about Jessica... so heres some pointers**

**Hair color: Strawberry blonde**

**Eye color: Pink**

**Powers: Flying, can control fire and water, she can also mess with peoples minds**

**Weapon choice: Flame swords**

**Fav. Activities: Hanging out with her friends**

**Superhero Outfit color: Pink & black**

**Nicknames: Jess., Parker, Jessie Mae**

**Age: 19**

**There SwifteForeverAndAlways... and anyone else who wondered I hope thats enough for you**

**Chapter 2 coming soon... hopefully, with school update is gonna be slow -.-**

**I dread school...**

**3 Hanstrantdgw**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Crimes and Phone bills on the rise**

**A/N: I would like to give much thanks to all the viewers out there, I'd be no where without you,**

**Also much thanks to superloudean for being my only reviewer... keep up the reading**

**Also I start school tomorrow so update will be slower.. sowwy**

**I do not own mcdonalds or kay jewelers... or anything else **

**Enjoy! **

**Hanstrantdgw**

I sat in my bedroom and cried on my bed, "I just don't get why they don't want me anymore." I cried to my boyfriend Anthony over the phone,

"Well I don't know, I gotta go Jess., my grandma doesn't allow phones at the table."

"'Kay bye." I hung up the phone and pulled off my headband/ superhero mask, "You know what, if they don't want a hero then I'll just be lazy and they can fight crimes themselves." I threw my mask on the ground and changed into my swimsuit.

My parents were at work so I had Geoffrey the butler grill me up some hotdogs for lunch while I lounged in the pool, "I'm telling you Geoffrey, I think going lazy is the best plan I ever had."

Yes Ms. Parker."

"Mind turning on the radio?"

"Sure Ms. Parker." He turned the radio on.

The song We are Young was playing, "Ooh I love this song!"

I took a sip of lemonade, closed my eyes and enjoyed the relaxation. I heard the fence door creak a little, then footsteps came closer to the pool,

"Hey Tony." I said with my eyes closed,

"How did you know it was me?"

"Never mind that, why are you here?"

"What are you doing? You can't quit your job, the city needs you."

"First of all I'm chillin' and grillin' with Geoffrey, and second apparently the city doesn't need me, you saw the press conference. They don't want us anymore."

"Come on Jessica be reasonable."

"Hey Geoffrey toss me a hotdog!" I shouted to my butler.

He put a hotdog on a bun and tossed it over to me, "Thanks, I am being reasonable, I'm gonna watch as this city crumbles..." I took a bite of my hotdog, "Then when they finally come to their senses I'll be like Nope, you don't need a hero."

"Jessica, you said it yourself, 'I'm not going to give up when the people need me.'"

"Yeah and they will need me and I won't be there, now please leave and tell Fury I'm not coming back."

"Wow Jessica, way to be selfish." Tony walked away.

I looked down at my hotdog, suddenly losing my appetite, "Geoffrey..."

"Yes Ms. Parker."

"What I said to Tony, did that sound selfish to you? Give me your honest opinion."

"Well , it was pretty selfish, who cares if the people don't want you, you shouldn't sit back and do nothing when there is crime. At least you should try and help."

I got off my raft and got out of the pool, "Thanks Geoffrey, I can always use some advice, and thanks for the lunch, it was great. "I walked inside and shut the patio door.

My cell phone was ringing in the bedroom, "Hello?"

"JESSICA MAE PARKER WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CAN'T QUIT BEING A HERO!" It was Agent Romanoff,

"Listen Natasha, if you had seen the press conference, which I assume you have, then you would know that the city no longer needs me."

there was talking in the background, "Listen, Parker..." It was Agent Barton's voice... I instantly blushed, "Just because the city doesn't need you doesn't mean that S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't need you and it doesn't mean that the world doesn't need you."

"I know, but I think it's better if I took a break, I've missed so many things in my life because of it... I think it's time."

"NO!" a bunch of voices said in the background,

"Oh my god do you have me on speaker phone?"

"Please Parker don't leave!" One of the other agents said,

"I'm sorry guys but I'm done."

"Don't leave!" another agent pleaded.

I hung up the phone then sent a text to my friend Leslie 'U busy?'

I sat the phone down on the end table and laid on my bed. Everything I loved in life was nothing to me now,

my phone buzzed, 'Nope, y?' I replied, 'I'm in the mood for clubbin' tonight.'

After I sent the text message my phone rang again, "Hello?"

"We have Anthony, if you want to see him again you'd-"

"Tony quit calling me."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because I can hear the other agents in the background talking, I told you Tony I'm not coming back... Oh and also, don't bother Anthony when he is visiting his grandmother."

"If it's all the same Jess. my grandma is kinda boring." Anthony said in the background,

"Whatever, just leave me alone." I hung up the phone.

Leslie texted me back, 'Sounds like a plan.' 'Kay, pick u up at 6.' I turned my phone off and jumped into the shower.

The warm water felt good on my back and it made me relax some more, I put some shampoo in my long strawberry blonde hair. I watched the soap fall down into the drain,

"Ms. Parker, you have a phone call." Geoffrey called from downstairs.

I turned off the shower and put a towel on, "This better be important if it is interrupting my shower." I said to Geoffrey as I walked down the stairs,

"It sounded kind of important."

"Did they leave a name?"

"No Ms. Parker."

"Great... Hello?" There was someone breathing heavily like a creeper on the other end, "TONY QUIT CALLING ME!"

"How do you know-" "I know a lot now Tony please stop calling or I will have to disconnect my phone."

"Fine." he hung up,

"I'm gonna finish my shower." I said handing the phone back to Geoffrey.

After the shower I did my hair and got dressed for partying, the doorbell rang, "Geoffrey can you get that!?" I shouted,

"Yes Ms. Parker."

I pulled out my makeup and started putting it on, "You ready to leave yet?" Leslie asked walking into my room,

"Yeah, let me finish my makeup." I said putting on some blush,

"I can't believe they don't want you to save their lives anymore." She said sitting on my bed,

"What evs. I'm just gonna wait until they come to their senses."

"That's how I would do it." I laughed.

When I finished my makeup I grabbed my purse, "Let's go." I said walking downstairs, "Geoffrey, if my parents ask I'm goin out with Leslie."

"Yes Ms. Parker."

We walked out the front door,

"It must be cool having a butler... I wouldn't mind having someone calling me Ms. Benson."

"Well you did at one time."

"When I got in trouble at school does not count." "If you say so." We got into Leslie's car.

There was a giant line in front of the nightclub we went to, "Why didn't we go to MY nightclub?" I asked,

"Because tonight is ladies night and we can get in for free if we are on the list."

"I'm always on the list... I was the last time I came here." I dragged her to the front of the line,

"Name please." The bouncer said,

"Jessica Parker."

He looked over the list, "Not on the list."

"What? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"You're not on the list." He held it out for me to see.

I looked it over four or five times, "This is an outrage! My life is ruined!" I threw myself to the ground,

"Come on Jess. let's go." Leslie pulled me up.

The bouncer started laughing at me so I turned around and blew ice in his face, turning him into a block of ice, "I don't need a list, my dance club is better." Leslie and I walked away.

My dance club had a longer line in front of it, "Hey Ronaldo."

"Hey Jess. what's goin' down?" The big African-American asked holding out a fist for me to bump,

"Not much." I sighed bumping it,

"You sound upset, do you want me to hurt someone for you?"

"Yeah, the new police chief."

"Well you know I can't do that but is there anything else you need?"

"Nah I'm good."

He opened the door for me, "If you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks Ronaldo." I said walking in.

A lot of my friends were there, "Hey Jessica!" My friend Farrah greeted me.

She was with my friends Nicole, Sara, and Addison, "Hey guys what's up?"

"Not much, just partying."

"Well let's party together."

We started dancing at 7 and didn't end until closing... which was 3 am, except Farrah, she went home at midnight,

"What time is it?" Sara asked,

"Uh... 3:05." I said walking out the door, "Goodnight Ronaldo." I said waving him goodbye,

"You guys wanna stay the night?"

"Sure."

We all got into the cars and left.

The lights were off in my house when I walked inside, "Shh, my parents are sleeping."

"That sounds like a good idea." Leslie said.

We all went into my bedroom and crashed on the floor.

The sun rays shone through the window in my bedroom. I got up and carefully stepped over Nicole and Addison, and went downstairs.

The news was on the tv and my dad was watching it, "What's going on dad?"

"Robbery last night, for some reason the cops didn't come, no alarms or anything."

"Oh well I'm not concerned about it." I said walking into the kitchen.

I grabbed a box of Reese's Puffs and a bowl.

When I finished half of the box I went back to my room, my friends were still sleeping on the floor, so I turned on my stereo and blasted it.

Everyone woke up immediately, "Jessica what the heck was that for?" Leslie asked rubbing her eyes,

"Come on there's so many things to do today and not enough hours to do them in."

"Things? What things?" Addison asked yawning,

"Well I was thinking about hitting the beach."

"But it's only 8:30."

"Yeah but that's the best time to get a tan n' stuff."

"Fine we'll get up." Leslie sighed.

After breakfast we headed to the beach, "I don't get why the city don t need you." Leslie said when we drove by the bank, the cops were there now,

"Hm, whatever, the cops can handle it themselves." I said in a mocking tone,

"I know but still you should care a little."

"Well I don't."

"Not even a tiny bit?" Nicole asked,

"Nope, I'm totally careless about the crime that happens in this city." I said slowing down at the red light,

"If I was a superhero then I probably would have the same attitude." Addison said from the back seat,

"At least someone agrees with me." I said as a silver car drove up to a stop in the left turn lane,

"Well I agree with you." Sara said,

"Hey Jess. isn't that your friend Tony." Nicole asked nodding towards the car next to us,

"Oh my god it is." I said putting my head on the steering wheel,

"HEY TONY!" Leslie shouted from the passenger seat,

"Oh, hey girls what's going on?"

"Jessica was just taking us to the beach, isn't that right Jess.?" Leslie punched my shoulder,

"I'm gonna kill you Leslie."

"Hey Parker!" Tony said to me,

"If you were planning to get me back I'm not going." I said lifting my head up,

"What? Oh no I was running an errand."

"I find that hard to believe... Usually Pepper runs errands for you."

"She's on vacation."

"Uh huh, I'm still not coming back." I said speeding off to the beach.

We were laying on our towels for a few hours, "Is anyone else hungry?" I asked,

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Nicole said lifting her sunglasses up,

"It's 12:30." Addison said, "Let's hit McDonalds." I said getting up.

After McDonalds we went back to the beach, "Hey Jess." Leslie said tapping me on the shoulder,

"What?"

"I think those guys are checking us out." she said.

I rolled over on my back to see what she was talking about, sure enough there were 5 guys heading our way,

"I hope they don't get any ideas, I'm not single." I said.

Sure enough they walked up to us, "What's a couple of good lookin' ladies like yourself doing here?"

"Tanning, now go away." I snapped.

Nicole, Addison, and Sara were giggling, I looked over them and they were blushing,

"How about we buy you a drink?" One guy said.

Three of them walked off with Nicole, Addison and Sara leaving Leslie and I with the last two creepers,

"So what is your name?" The blonde guy asked me,

"Jessica, Jessica Parker."

"No way You're Jessica Parker?"

"Uh yeah."

"Wow that's pretty cool, my name is Austin..." We conversed for the rest of the day, he was pretty hot too.

I knew it was wrong... me being with Anthony and all, but he would never know that I brought a guy that I just met home and took him into the bedroom.  
The morning rays shone into my eyes again, Austin was laying on my bed against the wall so I got up and threw my clothes on.

The news was on but no one was home, "Last night Kay Jewelers was broken into, Millions of dollars in jewelry was stolen but no traces of DNA were left behind. No alarms were set off and the police just now arrived, we talked to the police chief about the situation..."

Larson came on the screen, "We have the situation under control, we don't need anyone to worry."

"But Chief Larson do you think the criminals could have been captured earlier if you didn't chase our only superhero away?" "There is nothing more that Jessica could have done more..."

"YOU ARE WRONG! I COULD HAVE HAD THEM IN JAIL AND RECOVERED THE JEWELRY BACK!" I shouted at the tv,

"Good morning Ms. Parker, how was your evening?" Geoffrey asked,

"Fine, I'll be right back, if Austin wakes up tell him I'll be back soon." I said walking out the door,

"Where are you going Ms. Parker?"

"I'm heading to a crime scene."

**Hope y'all liked it, it will be a while before I update again, Please R&R**

**xoxo Hanstrantdgw **


	4. Chapter 3

**Well... here's another update... so far I have been managing between school and FanFiction... sorry for the short chapter**

**also thanks to all of my dude and lady dude viewers out there, I get excited when I see how many views I get each day ^^**

**Also I'd like to give thanks for my reviewers: **

**SwifteForeverAndAlways, I love our inside jokes, and you are an awesome friend**

**Maddiepattie, here's your update, and much thanks for the review**

**superloudean, thanks for the photo shop... even if i couldn't see it**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 3 The Story of my life just got interesting...**

I was in the mood to destroy and/or run over anything that was in my way. My face red and heated with anger, I sped through the roads on my motorcycle until I reached the police crime scene,

"Jessica, what are you doing?" my dad asked when I crossed the DO NOT CROSS line,

"Not now dad." I said holding my hand up.

Larson was talking to a news reporter, "... We plan to do everything in our power to-"

"LARSON!" I shouted,

"Hey who let you across the police line?"

"I'm getting sick of you, I could have had those criminals before they even robbed the bank, you are the worse. I have seen pieces of bread stop more crime than you, you have no order, and no leadership skills whatsoever." I crossed my arms.

Him and the reporter looked at me in shock, "Well Ms. Parker-"

"Don't you Ms. Parker me! You know I am right and you just can't admit it because that would mean that you are a bad police chief."

"Jessica, are you afraid of facing punishment for what you just said?" The reporter asked,

"Nope because I have freedom of speech." I gave the speechless police chief a smirk and left to go back home. I felt good after that, like nothing could get me upset... until I got home.

Geoffrey greeted me, "Hello Ms. Parker, Austin left early."

"Oh, it's ok." I said heading upstairs to my bedroom, my phone started going off, "Hello?

"Hey I'm on my way home, I was thinking about taking you out somewhere special..." It was Anthony,

"Really? Like somewhere expensive?"

"Yeah I'll be home at 5."

"Ok, I ll see you then."

"I love you." he said,

"I... I love you too." I hesitated a little,

"Bye." he said and hung up. I felt bad for what I did to him but I couldn't tell him,

I sat my phone on my bed and went downstairs, "Geoffrey, what time is it?"

"3:30 Ms. Parker."

"Already? I need to do something to do." I walked into the kitchen, then the living room, then upstairs, then back downstairs, then into the basement, then outside, then inside again. I was back in the living room again,

"Find anything to do yet Ms. Parker?" Geoffrey asked while folding some laundry,

"GEOFFREY I'M TOTALLY BORED!" I shouted throwing myself on the couch, "Did you have any siblings when you were younger?"

"Well Ms. Parker I had 4 sisters and 3 brothers and I was the youngest."

"At least you had someone to talk to, all I have is you... n-no offense."

"I can understand why you're lonely, being an only child has it's ups and downs." "I guess you re right... I'm going for a walk." I said getting up and walking away.

The dinner date with Anthony was good, I didn't realize how much I really missed him until I saw him,

"Wow Jessica you look beautiful." he said grabbing my hands,

"Thanks, so where are we going?"

"That's a surprise." he said dragging me out the door.

He took me to the most expensive restaurant, and we talked for most of the time about how much we missed each other.

No one was home when we pulled up, "My parents must be at a party." I said walking up to the door and unlocking it, everything was the same but something was missing,

"What are you thinking about?" Anthony asked putting his arms around my waist and setting his head on my shoulder,

"Nothing, I wanna go relax in my bedroom." I said pulling him up the stairs and into my bedroom.

The suns rays shone in my eyes, I rolled over to see Anthony laying next to me,

"Good morning." He said wrapping his arms around my body and pulling me in close to him, "I love you." He said kissing my neck causing me to giggle,

"Anthony..." I was going to tell him what I did,

"What?"

"... Never mind." But I didn't.

I rolled over on top of Anthony and started kissing him, there was a slamming noise downstairs, "Wait, Jess. did you hear that?" Anthony asked pulling away for a moment,

"It's just Geoffrey." I said pulling him back in.

A few minutes later there was a knock on my bedroom door,

"Ms. Parker."

I sighed in frustration and got off of Anthony, "I'm gonna wear your shirt ok."

"Ok." Anthony said.

I walked over to the door and opened it slightly, "Yes Geoffrey?"

"You have a letter."

"A letter? From who?"

"It doesn't say." he handed me the envelope,

"Thanks Geoffrey." I said closing the door. I stared at the envelope in my hands with curiosity,

"What is it?" Anthony asked,

"I don't know, the return address says 750 S. Rodeo Drive..."

"Who lives on Rodeo Drive that you know?"

"I don't know." I threw the letter on my dresser,

"So what do you want to do today?" Anthony asked taking my hand in his,

"Anything you want." I said resting my head on his chest.

We ended up playing video games for most of the time,

"Where have your parents been?" Anthony asked when we finished a game,

"I don't know... Geoffrey, have you seen my parents?"

"No Ms. Parker."

"Ok so it s 8:30 pm, my parents were gone all day yesterday and all day today, where do you think they are?"

"Did they leave a note or something?"

"Geoffrey, did they leave a note?"

"No, Ms. Parker."

I got up off of the couch, "Come on Anthony." I said pulling him up by his arm.

We searched the whole house with no sign of them, "Anthony I can't find them, what do I do!?" I started to cry a little,

"It's ok, we'll find them." he said pulling me into his chest and wrapping his arms around me,

"But what if we don't, they're the only family I have."

"Calm down Jess. they are probably not too far."

"Too far? Wait a minute." I ran upstairs and into my bedroom.

The letter was still where I left it, I picked it up and read it, after reading the note I dropped it, my hands were shaking at what the note said, 'We got your parents, come soon or your friends are next.'

**WHAT HAPPENED TO JESSICA'S PARENTS?!**

**the suspense will kill me until I update again**

**R&R please**

**-Hanstrantdgw-  
**


	5. AN 2

**Alrighty sorry for the BOOOOORING authors note but I want to get something out of the way:**

**Anthony!**

**So...**

**Name: Anthony James Stevens**

**Age: 19**

**Hair color: Dirty blonde**

**Eye color: Ice blue**

**Superpowers: Fly, laser vision, control the earth... like throw big rocks n' stuff (it's not lame)**

**Weapon Choice: None**

**Nicknames: Antycake (lol only jessica calls him that ^^)**

**Alrighty so there you have it, info about Antycakes**

**Chapter four coming soon**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**


	6. Chapter 4

**Aight, three updates in a day should be good right?**

**keep up the views, this chapter is a little shorter,**

**update will prolly be next weekend... (Hopefully)**

**keep up the viewing doods and lady-doods**

**Enjoy**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 4: The Plan Unfolds**

I ran down the stairs, "Jessica what's wrong?" Anthony asked, I ignored him and went straight for the phone in the kitchen.

I dialed the number of one person I could trust,

"Hello?"

"TONY IT'S JESSICA YOU GOTTA GET HERE ASAP!" I said,

"Ok Jess. calm down I'll be right there."

I hung up the phone and dropped to my knees not even realizing that I picked the note back up,

"Jessica what's wrong?" Anthony asked again walking into the kitchen, I handed him the note and started crying.

Anthony helped me into the living room and onto the couch, I leaned into his side and started crying into his shirt, "Who would take my parents?" I cried,

"I don't know," He pulled me onto his lap and I buried my face into his neck, "But I do know we will find them."

The doorbell rang, "Come in." Anthony said,

"Hey, I came as soon as I could." Tony's voice filled the air,

"What happened?" I felt Anthony move, assuming he gave Tony the letter,

"I can't believe someone took my parents!" I cried, shaking with sobs,

"It's ok Jessica, we will capture the lowlife criminals and bring them to justice." Tony said,

"I-want-tell-Fury-and-others." I cried,

"Alright, come on Tony."

We got to the Helicarrier and Anthony carried me to the conference room where the other agents were waiting, "Agent Parker what is going on?" Fury asked,

"I-parents-taken-" I broke down crying in Anthony's shirt, "She's trying to say that her parents were taken and she needs help finding them, she wanted to know if S.H.I.E.L.D could help." Anthony said sitting down,

"I'll see what the other agents can do." Fury said, I heard footsteps then a door close... assuming he left,

"I-lost-my-will-to live!" I cried,

"Seriously?" Natasha asked,

"Give her a break, she's been babied by her parents for nineteen years." Anthony said running his fingers through my hair,

"Well that doesn't mean..." I fell asleep.

I woke up in a bed in the living quarters of the Helicarrier, Anthony was next to me, "What are you thinking about?" he asked, like he almost always does,

"I'm thinking about my parents, and that they are somewhere happy and not kidnapped." I threw the covers off and climbed over Anthony,

"Where are you going?" he asked sitting up,

"For a walk, wanna come?" I asked holding my hand out for him,

"Sure." he said taking it.

We walked around aimlessly through many hallways and corridors talking about the finer things in life... like baseball and gossip. Anthony was in the middle of telling a joke when Steve walked up,

"Hey Stevens, Fury wants to see you in his office."

"You'll live without me right?" Anthony asked,

"Yeah, I'll be in the lab."

"Alright." he gave me a kiss and walked off, I headed in the opposite direction towards the lab.

I was working on a way to upgrade my phone because I have a lame phone, when a maniacal laughing behind me,

I turned around to see, "Maven!" he was on the screen, obviously he hacked the system,

"Well done Ms. Parker, well done indeed."

"What are you talking about? How did you get out of jail."

"So many questions, so little time, I've been watching you Parker, I had spies all over the city, and they have told me one thing, one thing that you were close to most. Your parents." he moved out of view to show my parents were cuffed to a wall,

"Mom, dad!"

"Jessica, help us!" My mom said,

"Your a sick person Maven!"

"Call me what you want Ms. Parker but the longer you sit there the more the people you love are in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"Right now my armies are unleashing destruction on your city and pretty soon we will take over the world!"

"I will stop you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Ok but you ll have to choose, your city or your parents!" he started laughing evilly and got off the screen.

I ran through the hallway, "ALL AVENGERS MEET IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" I shouted into my communication watch,

"What's the problem?" Barton asked,

"MEETING NOW QUESTIONS LATER!" I said rounding the corner.

Thoughts ran through my head, but one stuck there, 'I will get my parents and stop Maven.' I kept that in mind as I burst through the doors of the conference room,

"Parker why did you call us here?" Steve asked,

"BECAUSE MY ARCH RIVAL HAS MY PARENTS!" I said jumping onto the big table,

"Maven? But that's impossible, we put him in jail." Tony said,

"Well he has my parents and he's trying to take over the world." I said,

"What are you going to do about it Jess.?" Natasha asked.

I walked across the table and jumped off, "Not me Romanoff, we."

**What will the avengers do next?**

**What will Jess. do?**

**R&R**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**


	7. Chapter 5

**Ha told you update would be this weekend, who cares if its a short chapter right? **

**Its the thought of updating that counts**

**Thank you superloudean for the review, i update for you... and anyone else who is dying from suspense.**

**so... here y'all go, chapter 5**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 5 I declare war!**

"Alright, now, let's see what we have to deal with." I said turning on the tv behind me, a news report was on and there was footage of tons of people wreaking havoc on Los Angeles, "Romanoff, Banner, and Steve can you handle that?" I asked,

"That shouldn't be a problem." Steve said with a smile,

"Great Anthony, Barton, Stark and I will take on Maven."

"Wait, how do we even know where he is?" Anthony asked,

"I'll take care of that, you guys just need to get suited up." I said jumping back onto the table and walking across it again.

I'm waging war, Maven went too far and I was going to stop him. No more pink and black I had an outfit I designed one for a special occasion such as this one. I opened the wardrobe that was in my room, I pulled on my black leggings, then I pulled on my black mini skirt that was outlined with spikes, then my shirt that went down just before my belly button, also outlined with spikes. Then I put on my knee high boots... that also had spikes, then finally my mask and you guessed it, it was outlined with spikes. Today I mean business, I'm not letting him get away with evil anymore.

I burst into the conference room where Stark, Barton, and Anthony were waiting for me, "Nice costume Parker." Tony said,

"I mean business today, now I traced the signal of the video message that he sent me to this building." I slid a picture of the building across the table, "Now here's whats going down..." I pressed a button and a hologram of Mavens fortress showed up, "Maven has 'minions' hiding here, here and here." I pointed to the roof, the entrance and the perimeter of the building,

"So he's hiding in an abandoned warehouse? Typical." Anthony said,

"Security looks tight." Tony said,

"Maven makes sure no one gets in and no one gets out except for him and his 'minions'. Now that is where Barton comes in, you get to shoot people off of the roof, and anyone else that gets in our way outside."

"Cool." he said with a smile, "After we get all of the people outside, we proceed inside, and who knows what will be waiting for us in there so you guys better be ready for a fight."

"Ok that sounds all good 'n stuff but how are we gonna get there without being seen?" Tony asked,

"I already planned that, you see, a few years ago I was expecting something bad would happen one day so I built this." I pulled a small cube out of my pocket,

"What is that?" Anthony asked,

"This is a teleportation pad, you push the button on top and..." I pushed the button, it turned into a circular pad, "Viola, teleportation pad."

"Alright, I hope you know what you are doing." Tony said,

"We are gonna save my parents, or we are gonna die trying, now get on the pad." I said setting it on the ground and stepping on it.

The other three stepped on it and I pushed the button and we were off to Mavens hideout.

**So what does everyone think about Jessica's costume change?**

**Cool right?**

**R&R**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**


	8. Chapter 6

**Alright chapter six is hither **

**Im already working on another Avengers story... Coming soon**

**Hopefully**

**thanx to superloudean... this is for you**

**Enjoy**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 6: The Battle Begins Pt. 1 Lies and deceit **

The conference room turned into a hot desert with rocks, we were on the outskirts of L.A. There was the warehouse so we hid behind some rocks,"Aight, let me see what's going on." I said carefully peeking above the rocks. I pulled my mask down and pushed a button so it turned into binoculars, his henchmen were walking around with guns but that was about it,

"What's going on Jess?" Anthony asked,

"Nothing, Barton are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's shoot the shit out of these people." I said as Barton got up next to me.

Within seconds all of his henchmen were on the ground, "Alright, good job Barton, let's get my parents now." I said hopping over the rock and running towards the warehouse.

The door was shut so I shot the control panel and the door opened, an alarm blaring, "Let's get ready for a fight." I said standing my ground.

Soon henchmen were running towards us, so I ran at them, "Parker what are you doing?" Tony asked,

"Fighting for my parents!" I shouted as I shot a fireball at them,

"But that's suicide!" Anthony shouted,

"Yes it is Anthony." I said jumping into the group of people.

They formed a circle around me, pointing their guns 'n stuff. I stood up straight and looked at all of them, "Who wants some?" I said putting my hands in my waist, "No one? Then I'll choose." I shot some fireballs at them they shot at me but I used my forcefield.

In seconds I took down the whole team of henchmen, I looked over at Tony, Anthony and Clint who stood there with their mouths hanging open,

"Come on." I said smiling, "We have parents to save and a villain to stop."

We advanced forward in the warehouse,

"Hold up." I said holding my hand back as we hid behind some crates,

"What is it Jessica?" Barton asked,

"Video cameras." I said peeking my head around the corner. Sure enough it was in the corner of the room, I pointed my finger around the corner and shot a laser at the camera, "Ok lets go, hurry!" I said running away,

"Jess. do you know where you're going?" Anthony asked,

"Don't need to, it can't be that hard." I said running through rows of crates.

We ran through a door and alarms started blaring, "That can't be good." Clint said,

I walked forward a couple steps, henchmen were coming from all directions, too many for just me to take care of. I backed up to the others, "There's too many!" I shouted back at them,

"Jess. you gotta find Maven and your parents." Anthony said,

"I know but we have a problem." I said looking at the people closing in on us,

"You gotta go, we'll hold them off."

"But Anthony-"

"Just do it!" he said looking me in the eyes. His ice blue eyes begging me to go,

"Fine." I said looking at all the men closing on us.

I ran with force at them and jumped over them, running without even looking back. Holding back tears I ran through the warehouse, "Rogers, report." I said in my watch communicator,

"Banners doing a pretty good job of taking care of the henchman himself... but how do you feel about repairing the city?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as no one gets hurt."

"Can do Agent Parker." I continued running.

A door was at the end of a corridor, I broke down the door. Instead of Maven being inside, there stood Chief Larson and... Austin? "Chief Larson, I should have known you were working for Maven, but Austin? Why?"

"Like Maven said, he's been watching you and the only thing that makes you more vulnerable than losing your parents were men, so Maven sent my friends and I to the beach so we could get inside your head, I just didn't think it would be that easy."

"But why would you want to get in my head for?"

"For this." Austin held up my grandmothers necklace, "My grandmothers necklace? What is it about that thing that Maven wants so much."

"Dear Jessica don't you understand? Your grandmother gave you this necklace before she died so you could protect it... but it looks like you've let her down." Chief Larson said laughing,

"Never talk about my grandmother like that!" I said shooting a fireball at him.

He dodged it, "Austin hide the necklace, Maven doesn't want her getting to it."

I saw Austin put the necklace in a box and it disappeared, "Just give up now Jessica, you will never win, your clearly outmatched, two to one."

"Outmatched? I'm not familiar with that word." I said punching him in the face.

Where I punched him there were four hole marks and his face swelled up, "I can't believe I was dumb enough to trust you, and you..." I said turning to Larson, "You pissed me off for the last time!" I said shooting water at him.

He was thrown at the wall in a puddle of water, I froze the water and Larson was froze there, just then I felt something hit me in the back of the head, I fell to the floor,

"I will finish you off once and for all." Austin was holding a cinder block over his head and was about to hit me when I kicked out his legs and he dropped the block on his head, "Two down, one to go." I said to myself as I left the room.

**Coming soon, Maven vs. Jessica**

**What will happen next?**

**What is so important about that necklace?**

**What happened to Anthony, Tony, and Clint?**

**Why am I asking these questions when I already know?**

**These questions and more answered in the next chapter.**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven! not the conclusion... thats the next chapter**

**So this week is homecoming and I have been a busy bee so I might update sunday? Maybe?**

**Thanks Superloudean for ur updated and reviews**

**now the answers you've been waiting for**

**CHAPTER 7!**

**Enjoy**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 7: The Battle Begins Pt. 2 The last stand (Good vs. Evil)**

I ignored the throbbing pain in my head as I walked through the warehouse trying to find Maven. Surely the others had been captured seeing as Tony, Anthony, and Clint weren't answering when I called them. Henchmen were nowhere to be seen and I completely ignored the cameras that were around, Maven probably knew I was there, and if he didn't, well that is one rude awakening. I put my hand on where Austin hit me, he hit me so hard I was bleeding, I was a mess and I didn't care,

"Agent Parker are you there?" It was Rogers,

"Yeah... I'm here."

"You sound hurt are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but Stark, Barton, and Stevens have been captured. Is everyone ok?"

"We took down a bunch of henchmen but more and more keep coming! I don't know how long we can hold them all off."

"Do whatever you can to stop them, I haven't found Maven yet, but I think I'm close."

"Well I'll keep you updated."

"As will I." I said walking down more rows of crates, "Hm, crates, abandoned warehouse, Maven, stupid villain..." I grumbled as I walked through the warehouse.

At the end of the many rows of empty crates there was a steel door with a control panel, "Maven." I scowled as I stood at the door, "Rogers, I found Maven."

"Alright, be careful."

"I will, this might be the last time I talk to you."

"Parker, don't say that."

"Goodbye Rogers." I used my super fireball to blast down the door. There was smoke, so before the smoke cleared I teleported myself into the room, I was behind Maven who was looking at the door of smoke. I got up real close behind him and said, "Boo." he was so scared he fell to the floor, "Maven, you and I have some unfinished business."

"You don't say." he kicked at my leg and I fell to the ground. I rolled over and jumped on him, we rolled across the floor until I pinned him, "Enough, I've had it with you, now you're going to answer a few questions for me." I said looking him straight in face,

"I will tell you nothing!" he said trying to get away,

"Fine." I toyed with his mind so he could tell me anything, "Now what is it about that necklace that you wanted so much?"

"That necklace has been said to have special powers, powers that no one could know about unless they possessed it. Whoever had it in their possession would have unspeakable power."

"Why did you break into the bank and the jewelry store?"

"Because, I was hoping that I could find any necklaces that were just as powerful as that one, and I needed the money to buy this new warehouse and hire new henchmen."

"Where are my friends at?"

"They're being held in the room down the hall."

It all seemed so obvious, I couldn't believe I didn't see it before. Accidently I let my guard down and he kicked me off of him, I flipped over him and landed on my back on the cement floor with a thud,

"I think you're my favorite 'superhero' because you try so hard to win a losing fight." Maven said laughing evilly.

I jumped up and turned around, "Jess., don't let him get to you." My dad shouted from the other side of the room,

"I wouldn't say I'm losing, you barely put up a fight." I smirked,

"Alright let's make this fight fair." He said,

"What do you mean?" I asked crossing my arms,

"You and me in a hand to hand combat."

"No weapons?"

"Just fist on fist."

"Mono e' mono?"

"No powers."

"Good versus evil." I said running at him full force. I swung at him and he dodged then he swung at me and I dodged it and it was an all out brawl,

"I underestimated you Parker, you are good." Maven said blocking a punch,

"Years of practice." I said ducking when he tried to punch my face,

"Too bad I've seen all you got." He said punching to the right,

"Not everything." I said grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm behind his back and throwing him against the wall, "Enough!" I said walking over to him and picking him up by his shirt, "I want my necklace."

He laughed, "You're a naive little brat."

"UGH!" I threw him to the other wall.

He got up and started walking towards me with a sword, "I will end you Parker." he said swinging at me.

I used all of my strength that I had to bring him down with a title wave of water, he was laying in a lifeless heap by the wall, "Naive brat huh?" I said with a smirk, he coughed,

"Yes you are!" then it all happened in a blur. He pointed some kind of gun in my face and fired, I remember flying,

"Jessica!" my parents shouted before everything went dark.

**OH NO NOT JESS!**

**Superloudean! What's gonna happen next? (Im gonna let the suspense rot u to the core lol)**

**S****tay tuned the epic finale coming next**

**Ah!**

**Read and review porfavor**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**


	10. Chapter 8

**Alright, last chapter... I hope you like it the sequel will be up after this is over**

**Thanks Superloudean, love the reviews and love you give me... and I'm still Captain America**

**Finale time**

**Enjoy**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 8: Just a dream**

_Beep Beep Beep_, I could hear but couldn't see, I slipped away from the voices of people. They got fainter and fainter, I was heading towards a light at the end of the tunnel. When I reached it I could see paramedics rushing towards a body, the heart monitor making one long beeping noise, "We've lost her!" one of the paramedics said. Not sure if I wanted to I cautiously peeked over the heads of the paramedics to see me lying there, my skin showed no sign of a tan, my hair lost some color. The right side of my face was swollen, I looked away knowing that nothing could bring me back. Something changed, I felt a shock then it felt like I was being pulled back into reality by my hair. I was back in the tunnel, going away from the light, my life flashed before my eyes, from the battle with Maven all the way to the day I was born, and then everything went black again.

_Beep Beep Beep,_ I heard the beeping again, but this time I wasn't watching my dead body, it was different. There were no paramedics, in fact, there wasn't any sound but the monitor. I groaned,

"Jessica?"

"A-Anthony?" my voice was hoarse and groggy,

"Jessica!" I felt him put his hand on mine.

I opened my left eye because my right one wouldn't open, "What happened?" I asked trying to focus my eye,

"Maven shot you in the face with a blast of cinnamon, the way you landed was terrible, you sprained your ankle and wrist and something jabbed you in the eye. The doctor said when you landed you bit off part of your cheek."

I could feel the stitches in the side of my mouth, "Schinnamon?" That's how I talked ok, "How did he know that schinnamon wasch my weaknessch?"

"I don't know but you died and the doctors brought you back."

"Where are the othersch?" I asked adjusting my self a little,

"Rogers and Stark are getting some breakfast downstairs. And the rest went to talk to Fury."

"They'll come back and vischit right?"

"Yeah." He came closer to me.

Cinnamon wasn't much of a weakness, I was just allergic to it, deadly allergic, "Can you call them up I want to talk to them." I said setting my head on the pillow,

"Rogers, Stark, Jess. is awake and she wants to talk to you." Anthony said into his earpiece that he had,

"She's awake? We'll be right up." Tony said sounding excited,

"How long wasch I out for?" I asked looking at my right wrist and my left ankle, both sprained,

"Couple a days." he said putting his hand in mine,

"Daysch?" my voice squeaked a little.

He chuckled, "It sounds like you gotta cold."

"Nah... I juscht woke up." I said looking at his hand in mine.

There was a knock at the door, "Come in." Anthony said, the door opened revealing Tony and Steve,

"I just don't see why they can't sell ice cream for breakfast." Tony said to Steve, "Oh hey Jess. you look good, how are you feeling?" Tony asked,

"I'm drowschy and my head kinda hurtsch."

"Yeah, that's what a few days of extra sleep will do." Tony laughed sitting down in a recliner in the corner of the room.

Steve sat down in a chair next to Anthony, "I told you that wouldn't be the last time you talked to me." he said with a smile,

"It almoscht wasch." I said looking down at my ankle.

Later that day My friends Leslie, Sara, Farrah, and my cousin Jennifer came to see me, "Hey guysch." I said as they walked in, Tony and Steve left a few hours earlier,

"Jess. you're a lifesaver." Jennifer said giving me a hug,

"Thanksch." I said leaning back on my pillow,

"So how long are you in here for?" Sara asked,

"A few daysch I guessch." I said.

Nightfall came and I was watching the news on tv, "... And even though our city pushed them away, the heroes didn't hesitate to save us." The news reporter said,

"Anthony?" I said,

"Yeah?"

"When I get out of here I want to schedule a pressch conferensche." I said turning the channel,

"Ok." "

I need to tell you schomething." I sat the remote down and looked over to him,

"Sure, anything."

"When you were gone, at your grandmasch, I kinda cheated on you... with another guy." I studied his face, he didn't really know what to say, he was shocked. "I can underschtand if you re mad at me, I waschn't completely honescht with you."

"I don't care, I love you and you're alive and healthy, and that's all that matters."

"Shco you're not mad at me?"

"Mad? I don't care it was one mistake, as long as you don't keep repeating it."

"I promische." I said grabbing his hand,

"Did my parentsch vischit at all?" I asked, they didn't come today,

"Of course, they were distraught when they thought you were dead, once they found out that they brought you back they were relieved."

"Where are they now?"

"At work, they tried to be here but their bosses..."

"Can you call them and tell them to come here."

"Sure." he got up and left the room. I felt relieved to get that off of my conscience, I was glad he understood and still loved me.

An hour passed before my parents came, "Oh Jessica I'm so glad my baby is ok." My mom said coming into the room,

"Hey mom." I said giving her a hug,

"I knew I taught you well." my dad said with a smile,

"Scho what happened to Maven?" I asked,

"Well after he nearly killed you he was so happy that he was distracted by his success then he was shot in the leg by an arrow..."

"Clint, Tony, and I escaped from his henchmen, they aren't very good at containing prisoners." Anthony said,

"Then while they were beating up Maven, Anthony saved us." My mom said,

"Then we brought him into custody, he's being kept in a nice safe padded cell." my dad said with a laugh, I laughed too,

"Thank you so much for saving us." My mom said brushing my hair out of my face, "Who cares what the city says, you are a great hero." She kissed my forehead,

"Thanksch mom." We talked for the rest of the night.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of rain pattering down on the roof, the clock read 9:30 a.m and the room was quiet. I turned on the tv where the news was on, I sat up a little and took a drink of water. There was a knock on the door, "Come in." I said sitting up. The door opened and the last person I would expect to see came in,

"Hello Agent Parker."

"H-hello Agent Barton." he handed me a vase of flowers, "Thanksch." I said taking them,

"No problem, they're from Natasha too." he said looking around,

"Where isch sche?" I asked putting the vase on the end table next to the bed,

"She's back at the Helicarrier with Banner, they were doing research on the necklace."

"Do I at leascht get it back?"

"Probably."

"Cool, it'sch the thought that countsch." he walked over and sat in a chair next to the bed. I didn't know if it was awkward for him but it was very awkward for me,

"So what did the doctor say?" he asked,

"I won't be able to do anything until I am healed... which will probably be a month." I said looking down at my hands,

"Are you looking forward to coming back?"

"Schure, but it'll be awkward wearing an eyepatch around Fury." I said with a laugh.

He laughed too, "That would be awkward, you know, when I first saw you I didn't think you were the hero type... but you have proven me wrong."

"Thanksch?" What in the world was he getting at? He put a hand on mine and the heart monitor beeped a little faster, I blushed hoping he wouldn't notice it,

"I think you are one of the best leaders SHIELD has, besides Fury of course."

"But I let you and the othersch get captured, that doeschn't schound like a good leader to me."

"Every good leader has their strengths and weaknesses."

"Which meansch?"

"No one can be a perfect leader..." WHAT IS HE GETTING AT? I'M SO CONFUSED! "Ok what I'm getting at is that Fury should let you lead more missions."

"He doeschn't let me becausche he thinksch I'm too young and I couldn't handle it."

he laughed, "Well he's wrong." he looked over at the clock, "I should probably get going, I have some things to do." He got up and walked over to the bed and kissed me on the cheek.

The heart monitor went faster and he walked out of the room, I sat there stunned for a few minutes, "Wow..." I said to myself.

I snapped back to reality when Tony walked into the room, "Parker you're awake, I see you got a visit from Barton."

"Yeah." I said with a smile,

"So we have a surprise for you but you can't see it until you get out of this hell hole."

"Tony can't you juscht tell me?" I sighed,

"Nope."

"Why?" I whined,

"Because." He mimicked a fake whine, "You will be really happy about it."

"Isch that where Anthony isch at?"

"You could say that.

" "Tony I hate you... oh and that remindsch me, you have to pay my phone bill thisch month."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Becausche you're the reaschon it'sch asch high asch it isch, and I won't be out of here in time to pay it."

"Fair enough."

I talked to Tony for like the whole day. I missed my home so much, I missed my bed, and Geoffrey, and my pool, I just wanted these few days to go by quickly.

***Few days later***

I was excited to go home, I hated going to the hospital, it almost felt like prison... almost. Anthony was standing next to me when a doctor came in with a wheelchair and he helped me into it. He pushed me into an elevator and we went down to the ground floor, the doctor handed Anthony some crutches for me since I was holding the vase of flowers. When we got outside I squinted in the sunlight, the city looked so nice, like a battle didn't even happen,

"Surprise!" I looked over to see Tony, Steve and Clint standing there,

"This was my surprise? Thank you guys so much, it means a lot to me." I said almost crying,

"Well we knew how much you dread cleaning up the city so we did it for you, as a welcome home gift." Tony said,

"Thank you guys." They helped me out of the wheelchair and Anthony put me in his car, "I can not thank you guys enough for cleaning up the city, I really appreciate it."

"No problem Jessica, we did it for you." Steve said with a smile, Anthony drove me home.

It was great seeing my house again, Anthony pulled to a stop and pulled the crutches out of the back of the car. When I got inside everything was the same, "Geoffrey I'm home!" I shouted. Geoffrey came out of the kitchen,

"Welcome back Ms. Parker, I missed having your company around here."

"I missed having your company too." I said and gave him a hug, "Anthony, I want to go up to my room, can you help me?"

"Sure." He lifted me up and carried me to my bedroom.

I missed my bed in the corner of the room and the light blue walls and, well, everything. Anthony laid me down on my bed,

"Oh my god I missed being home." I laid back on my bed.

Anthony laid next to me and pulled me in close to him, he smelled amazing, like Axe.

I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep, glad that Maven was caught and everything was over...

For now.

**I lied... there's one more chapter but you gotta wait**

**With love and imitation heros**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**


	11. Epilogue

**Alright, the end is near... well actually its here**

**Thank you superloudean for the great love and reviews**

**also look forward to the sequel... name to be determined**

**kk the moment y'all been waiting for**

**the finale of**

**We**

**Don't **

**Need**

**Heroes!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Epilogue: We Need Heroes**

** *One month later***  
"Jessica you gotta get up!" Anthony said,

"No!" I said rolling over in my bed,

"You're gonna be late for the press conference."

"Good, they can wait for me."

"Come on Jess." He pulled the blanket off of me, "Get up."

"No!"

"Fine." He grabbed my ankles so I grabbed the bars on my headboard, "Get up." he said pulling me,

"No."

"Come on Jess. you wanted this."

"I changed my mind."

he dropped my ankles, "Please." He asked,

"Fine I'll get up." I said rolling back over.

My friends were waiting at city hall with the real police chief, I got out of the car and walked over to them, "Hey Parker, looking good." Tony said, "But I don't get why you're wearing sunglasses at 9 in the morning."

"Because I'm pullin a Fury until my eye heals."

"That actually makes sense."

"It's Jessica logic, you should try it."

"I'm good."

"Jessica, it's so good to see you." Chief Anderson said,

"You're not gonna run me out of town like the other police chief are you?" I said with a straight face,

"Uh..."

"I'm joking. I know you won't do that." he smiled, "Alright let's get this party started." I said walking over to the podium, "Alright, let's get this conference started I have lots to do and little time to do it in."

"Yeah if you count being lazy something important to do."

"Shut up Tony, now I want to say that it was my mistake being there when you guys needed me... but it was your fault that you chased me outta town, j-just saying."

"Jessica!" they shouted at the same time... like always,

"Um... Ugly sweater guy... no offense again."

"Again, none taken, now what was your reaction when you found found out that Larson was working for Maven?"

"It was the most obvious thing ever, when I saw him in Mavens warehouse I thought to myself 'Wow I can't believe I didn't see that sooner.' and I kinda felt stupid for not realizing it."

"Jessica!"

"You in the blue dress."

"Are you worried that Maven may escape?"

"Of course, hopefully it doesn't happen but you have to be on your guard at all times, you can never be too careful about these things."

"Jessica."

"Uh... you in the black suit."

"I think I am speaking for the whole city when I say that we're sorry for chasing you out of town, can you forgive us?" the whole city nodded and agreed with the guy,

"Of course I can forgive you, I can't hold a grudge, and I love my job." The crowd cheered, "Now I'd like to turn the podium over to chief Anderson."

The crowd started clapping as I walked off to the side over by the others, "Nice job." Tony said clapping,

"Better than the press conference you called when you made everyone sat down then you declared you were stopping weapon production."

"... I did what I had to do... I think I remember seeing you there."

"I was fourteen and my friend Leslie and I were in the front row, we were doing a piece for the school paper."

"Yeah, and I like how they threw a party for me but I wasn't invited."

"I was." I laughed,

"So we called this conference in order because I wanted to say one thing, when I was captured by that evil Larson, I knew he was going to ruin my city, I just didn't think that he would have the nerve to chase away these nice people, crime is everywhere and I know that even the police can't do it all, we need protection, we need safety, we need heroes."

**Waddya think**

**review review review**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**


End file.
